I'm On My Way - Wolfblood-Maddian
by thewolfbloodpack
Summary: Two Years. Two Years since someone found that Maddy isn't a normal teenager. Two Years since Maddy left. Two Years since Maddy and Rhydian's hearts were broken.
1. Chapter 1

The sliver of moon rose for the last time before the dark moon, it's silver light barely illuminating the clouded navy sky. Maddy sighed sadly. She couldn't help but cast her mind back to when her and Rhydian had stolen the trophy during detention. She remembered the happiness she had felt, how funny it had been. She couldn't stop the thoughts running through her brain. Soon she was thinking how much she missed him, their last goodbye, how she had no clue where he was...  
No! She screamed in her head as the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. It had been two years since they had last seen each other, but Maddy still missed him, as well as Tom and Shan. The hope that rustled in her stomach prevented her from moving on, in addition to the clear faces that were imprinted in her brain. Fearing that she might forget their appearance, Maddy thought of them everyday; partly on purpose, partly accidentally. She protected her happy memories like she did her few possessions, and could remember every moment, joyful and sad, the pack had shared. Despite her longing to see them again, she did not use Eolas, in case it made her feel even more lonely.  
Maddy sighed again, and slowly got to her feet, brushing off the leaves that ha settled on her clothes impatiently.  
There was a crack of footsteps, and Maddy hurriedly and ferociously rubbed her eyes to eliminate all signs of tears.  
"Maddy?" Jana's smooth voice, though barely above a whisper, smothered the surrounding forest. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yes thanks, nature called, that's all." She lied as she approached her friend. Looking quizzically at Maddy, Jana stared at her a while, and though she nodded, se continued to bite her lip; she didn't believe Maddy's story.  
Jana was constantly checking up on Maddy; she knew how badly she had felt about leaving Stoneybridge, and Jana could tell that she felt still felt guilty. Jana was the only wild wolfblood that protected the Smiths, and Maddy knew that she had to keep being friendly to her. Their bond had grew, and Maddy now loved her wild friend as much as Tom and Shan. Moreover, Jana was one of the few links back to her life in Stoneybridge, making her even more vital to Maddy's survival.  
Their was an awkward silence.  
"Well, we run out of toilet paper ages ago." Joked Jana, desperately trying to cheer Maddy up. Maddy's lips curled slightly, and Jana sighed pitifully, pulling Maddy into a hug.  
"It'll be ok, Maddy" she whispered, as Maddy placed her head on Jana's shoulder. "It will all be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

The light of the moon was dim and sparing, and could barely squeeze through the thick blanket of leaves. As Maddy and Jana trekked silently through the wood, the silver spotlight it the surrounding foliage in peculiar ways, making the autumn leaves a deathly grey. Maddy could feel her powers slowly start to drain from her blood; her eyes strained to see the forest path ahead. Her hearing was still in tact, however, and she jumped at each snap and crack of twigs. Eventually they arrived back at the camp, and Maddy received the same angry glances as she tentatively walked past the wolfbloods. Subconsciously she edged closer to Jana, but glared back, baring her teeth. The wolfbloods rolled their eyes, and returned to whatever they were doing. A silhouette emerged from one tent, and stopped as their eyes rested on Maddy. "Maddy Smith, where have you-" her stern voice trailed off as the pair stepped into a pillar of moonlight, revealing Maddy's depressed expression, and Jana's wary one. "Aw Pet." Comforted Emma as she took Maddy into a hug. Sobbing slightly, Maddy buried her head into her mothers shoulder. Giving a slight nod, Jana turned away, and disappeared into the darkness. Emma placed her hand on Maddy's hair, and waited for her to finish. She knew there was no point in telling her to get over it; it had been so long since they had left for the wild, and her daughter's depression had not gotten any better. Therefore, she knew Maddy would never get over it, so all she could do was comfort her broken heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy awoke to a chorus of groans and yawns as the power of the dark moon kicked in. She, too, felt tired, but as she had made it an unwanted habit to feel dreary and gloomy all the time, it barely affected her anymore. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, and slowly, painfully, stood up, clumsily weaving her way to the forest. The morning dew was still apparent, and the fresh air was awakening. A small grin flashed sneakily on her dirty face; the only smile to appear all day. The sun poured through the leaves in beams, reflecting off the droplets of rain. It was like in a painting. And it was beautiful. It was at milestones like this when Maddy felt the worst. On a normal day, her mind could wonder to random things, but when it was a certain day, like the dark moon, all she could do was relive that same day, when everything was ok. When the pack was together. As she strode back to camp, her own words echoed through her head. "Wherever we are. Wherever we go. We'll always be a pack." Maddy knew this was true, but now, just knowing it wasn't enough. She trusted her friends. She knew they still missed her. But her pessimistic side had taken over, and she no longer knew for certain what was real anymore. She had to see them again. She had to SEE that they were a pack. Later, Emma and Maddy were slumped in the tent, watching Dan fumble with some string and canvas. "Sometimes." Emma remarked as her husband continued to struggle. "I wonder if I married a man, or a crazed brainless monkey." Maddy let out a little breath which was the closest to a laugh as she could get, and her lips relaxed slightly. There was a yell of impatience. Emma shook her head. "I guess I'll have to go help him!" She sighed, and, after patting Maddy's knee, strode off. Struggling to contain her temptation, Maddy ran to the nearest tree, and slumped against it. Hand frantically searching through her back pocket, she drew out a crumpled piece of paper. Head full of memories, she stared down at the only remaining piece of proof that proved she had a pack. The photo had been taken days before she had abandoned, "no, left!" Maddy thought, her friends. All of them were holding hands and pulling funny faces. Her finger shook as she stroked Rhydian's smiling face, and wished for the hundredth time that she could hold him again. He loved her, after all. Her dream had come true. But too late. A single, salty tear trickled unfelt down her cheek, and splashed onto the paper. Suddenly her head was filled with the image of countryside. "I'm doing it!" She exclaimed. "I'm doing Eolas!" Seconds after, Rhydian's face appeared. The hope that had once been soaring in her chest fell to the ground as she saw his face. If she had been sad before, the pain that hit her now was stronger than anything she had ever felt. He looked older, yet he looked the same. He looked just how she wanted him to look. Yet there was something wrong. Something was different. And that was when she saw it. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sadness. The depression that haunted his face sapped all the happiness from him. Maddy could read his life from his downcast face, like the dusty cover of a horror story. He was staring out the window, but Maddy couldn't manage to inspect the area around him; all she could focus on was him. The sky blue eyes she had loved, and missed, so much were replaced by faded blue ones, old photos of the happy sparkling eyes she had once known. "He misses me!" A small, excited voice in her head called out. The thumping of her heart grew as her hope was restored. She had been worrying so much about whether they all missed her, and this seemed to be proof that he did. Maddy's face contorted into a frown; she should have felt happy. And yet, seeing Rhydian like this, made her feel... A groan escaped her chapped lips. She knew this would happen. The image was still clear in her head, and now that she had seen him so sad, she wanted to go and comfort him. This was why she hasn't wanted to use Eolas. It would just make her want to go back. She threw her head backwards in annoyance, eye trailing up to the sky, when she banged it against the tree trunk. Rubbing her head, an ow escaped her curved mouth as the pain intensified. "Yeah, there's a tree there." Maddy jumped, and the pain disappeared as one thought entered her mind. That was something Rhydian would say. The sadness. The depression that haunted his face sapped all the happiness from him. Maddy could read his life from his downcast face, like the dusty cover of a horror story. He was staring out the window, but Maddy couldn't manage to inspect the area around him; all she could focus on was him. The sky blue eyes she had loved, and missed, so much were replaced by faded blue ones, old photos of the happy sparkling eyes she had once known.  
"He misses me!" A small, excited voice in her head called out. The thumping of her heart grew as her hope was restored. She had been worrying so much about whether they all missed her, and this seemed to be proof that he did.  
Maddy's face contorted into a frown; she should have felt happy. And yet, seeing Rhydian like this, made her feel...  
A groan escaped her chapped lips. She knew this would happen. The image was still clear in her head, and now that she had seen him so sad, she wanted to go and comfort him. This was why she hasn't wanted to use Eolas. It would just make her want to go back.  
She threw her head backwards in annoyance, eye trailing up to the sky, when she banged it against the tree trunk. Rubbing her head, an ow escaped her curved mouth as the pain intensified.  
"Yeah, there's a tree there."  
Maddy jumped, and the pain disappeared as one thought entered her mind.  
That was something Rhydian would say.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy froze, her feet glued to the ground, as if the pursuer hadn't already seen her. In her fright, she did not try to get the scent. She just let the beating of her heart fill the silence, her eyes scrunched up, waiting for the worst. "Maddy?!" Jana's sudden voice made Maddy jump, but seconds after she relaxed, shoulders loosening, a slight grin nudging her lips as she laughed at herself. "What are you doing here!?" Jana had recovered from her confusion, and so this line was whispered harshly. Another silence. Jana raised her eyebrows, as if saying "well?" The truth filled her mind almost at once, and Maddy blurted it out before she could stop it. "I'm going back!" She yelled, her voice filled with excitement, as well as trying to convince herself of what was happening. She regretted the words she had spoken for the whole forest to hear. And yet, she knew she had to tell Jana the truth. Jana's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to Stoneybridge?" Maddy nodded, and Jana mirrored her action, taking in the information. "I'm going, Jana, and you can't stop me. I can't cope anymore. I have to go home. I-" "Maddy!" Jana yelled for the third time, finally managing to break through Maddy's wall of words. Maddy's mouth snapped shut. "I get it, ok. I'm not gonna try and stop you." Eyebrows furrowed, Maddy tilted her head to the side. "Really?!" Jana nodded, and smiled. "I know it's time for you to go." Nodding awkwardly, Maddy turned round and began to walk away. She didn't want more goodbyes. "But only if I go with you." Maddy stopped and turned round. Before she could open her mouth to ask why, Jana continued. "I need a change. Plus, I'd like to see the human world again." After a few seconds thought, Maddy decided she'd want a friend with her; she smiled and nodded, before returning to her journey. "I think you'll need your parents. Take them with you Maddy. Leaving one group of loved ones for another won't do. You need all of us. You need your whole pack." 


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy froze in her tracks, the proposition startling her slightly. Biting her lip, he eyes scoured the forest around her, looking anywhere but at Jana. The wind rustling through the leaves sounded like the excited whisper of children as they decide what to do. Maddy wished they really were telling her whether to agree or not. After a short pointless argument in her head, Maddy came to the conclusion that they would come either way. If she refused, Jana would inform them of her plan, so they would follow. Moreover, Maddy realised, Jana was right; the point of this was to get her whole pack back, so it would be stupid to leave her parents behind. Nodding slowly, Maddy walked back towards Jana, and they slowly made their way back towards the camp. "Oh come on, Mam! I have to go!" Maddy persisted, voice rising in anguish. Emma's arms remained crossed, her face showing that she was not convinced. "Please Mrs Smith, Maddy NEEDS this!" Helped Jana, stepping forward gingerly into the argument. Maddy nodded enthusiastically. "I can't leave them any longer." She added, voice barely a whisper. Emma's frown disappeared, and with a groan she stood up. "Alright then, pet. I can tell I won't win this argument." Using her remaining energy to embrace her mother, Maddy clung tight to her as she whispered "thank you" in her ear, her warm breath tickling Emma's skin. It was the following night, and the foursome powered through the forest, their instincts guiding them home. Maddy's feet pound against the ground, the power of the moon behind her again. Maddy loved the feeling of running after a no moon day. It reminded her that she was still alive. She had needed that reminder more and more recently. The grin which would not disappear from her frozen face grew and grew as Stoneybridge drew nigh. Barely containing her excited squeal, Maddy three her gaze around her as she started to recognise the landscape around her. She was back on the moors. The returning half of the pack looked a sight as they raced through the village, muddy clothes flying behind them. Heart beating fast, Maddy walked up the path towards the Vaughn's door. The windows were dark, but Maddy hoped someone was in. The adrenaline which pumped through her veins blocked out the world. Hand shaking, her arm crept towards the chipped paint of the doorway. She knocked. And they waited. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing. No footsteps, no shouts, none of the usual babble. Biting her lip, Maddy knocked again. The sound echoed throughout the house. Once again, there was no stirring. Maddy looked again at the empty windows. They stared back. Her eyes turned back to the closed door, and her hopes sank; she had put two and two together. The wind started howling, its wheezy breath whistling through the cracks. The grey clouds marched in, and it started to rain. The others stood behind her, wondering what was happening. The drops mixed with Maddy's bitter tears as one thought filled her mind. Rhydian wasn't there anymore. He had left her. After a few moments of grief, she started to be rational. He had moved. No big deal. He wouldn't just leave her. Sniffing quietly, Maddy wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mind buzzed as it searched for a solution. "Shan." The whisper was heard by no one, its song of promise hopeless against the thundering of rain drops that drilled against the ground. Maddy sped off once more, trainers skidding on the flooded track. Her parents and Jana stood for a few moments, baffled, before taking off after her. The descent was tough, the smooth Tarmac providing no grip as Maddy powered towards her best friend's house. The tree line became apparent on the horizon as the moors drew near, and something within her relaxed as she returned to her wild home. The stone cottage was alive, the lights in the window spearing the dreary sky. Heart drumming against her ribs, and her lungs desperately grabbing air, Maddy knocked on the door. The footsteps behind told her that the others had caught up. Her hair was dripping, the cold water running down her neck as the door opened. "Maddy?" The silhouette stepped into the light, revealing Shannon, wearing a knitted jumper, auburn hair glistening in the light. Maddy nodded, a smile conquering her face. "Maddy!" Shannon gasped, laughing slightly. The two girls embraced. Maddy felt Shannon's body heat as she wrapped her arms around her, and Maddy rested her head in her shoulder. From behind, Jana smiled, already seeing the difference returning home had done. The rain filled the silence. "Thank you." Shannon whispered, her breath tickling Maddy's neck. Maddy squeezed tighter. "Thank you." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Shannon called, releasing Maddy and turning over her shoulder. Maddy couldn**Yeah?s muffled, deep voice reached her, clearer to her because of her keen senses. MaddyCome look here!s grin grew, excited to see her friends face gradually emerging from shadow.

The footsteps stopped as he paused.

**his voice was confused, but nothing could mask the tinge of excitement that shone through as he stepped closer. **

**he breathed a sigh of happiness and contentment as he hugged her. And he started to laugh. **

**His chuckling was contagious, and soon Maddy and Shan joined in as they all hugged, their joyful giggles rising up to the stars. **

**Tom looked up, and his dark eyes studied the shadows in front of him. **

**he smiled as his eyes fell on his friend**Jana!Hey, what am I doing, making you all stand out in the cold?!s parents.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Replied Emma, rubbing her hands together as she smiled.

"Agreed." Maddy stuck her hands under her armpits as the cold struck.

The group walked through the door one after the other. The golden light was warm and inviting and Maddy sighed as the door clicked behind them.

"My parents are just through there." Said Shan, and gestured to the door at the end of the corridor. Emma and Dan nodded, taking the hint to leave. Maddy, Tom, Shan and Jana stood still and waited for the quiet slam as the door shut, telling them it was safe to talk freely. They slunk into the room closest, and collapsed on the bean bags which were strewn on the floor.

Maddy marvelled at the lilac walls, and was pleased to feel at home again.

"So, what brings you back here then?" Shan asked, leaning forward.

"Well, actually Shan..." Maddy began tentatively. Shan nodded, beckoning her on.

"We were wondering if you knew where Rhydian is?"

Shan and Tom looked at each other, Shan biting her lip. Shannon was worried about how depressed her friend must have been, to come back just for her friends.

Maddy's heart started to thump, as she didn't know what the gesture was.

"Mads, the Vaughns have moved house."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything seemed to freeze. The words echoed around her head, all fizzed and blurred in her mind. Thoughts of Rhydian leaving Stoneybridge, never seeing him again, all the heart break and journeying for nothing... Maddy could feel the tears coming. They pricked her eyes as she stared at the red carpet. She didn't know why the news had hit her so hard. He was just a boy; him moving wasn't a big deal, surely? Yet, the way Shan had said it, he might as well of moved to America. Maddy scolded herself, and cleared her throat. The tears started to overflow. "Wh-where?" She stuttered, begging the panic to calm down. "Oh!" Shan threw her had over her mouth as she realised what impression she had offered to her friend. "It's nothing to worry about, Mads!" She comforted, patting her friend's shoulder. Maddy sniffed. The panic subsided a little as she looked up and managed a small grin. "Really?" She asked. Shan and Tom nodded. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Tom. He looked at Shan and they shared a mischievous smile. Shan nodded. "And you'll never guess where!" Sitting up straighter, Maddy's face crumpled into an expression of confusion. Shannon glanced up at the window; the moors were barely lit by the moon and the thin streaks of sunlight that cut through the thick clouds, the last signs of sunset. The light cast shadows everywhere, and the crooked trees swayed in the wind. Her eyes shone. Her grin grew, until her whole pale face was illuminated. "I think there's time to take you there, don't you?" 


	10. Chapter 10

A faint mist had settled around Stoneybridge, and Maddy smiled as she looked at the illuminated windows, the yellow halo struggling to break through the fog. The whole village was a haze of light. The foursome walked hand in hand as they wound round the village , footsteps echoing off the sleeping buildings. Stoneybridge was so tranquil during the winter, and when Maddy saw the lights on in the windows, the feel of autumn roused in her chest. The streets started to grow more and more familiar. They crept through the square; Bernie's sat quietly in the corner, the "closed" sign swinging in the window. The line of trees on the hill loomed above them as they carried on through, heading up the hill. Maddy, although she dismissed the thought, felt like she could sense the moors drawing closer again. The streets became more and more familiar, and Maddy's smile grew and grew. Excitement bubbled inside her, and she wanted to jump up and down recklessly. Instead, she squeezed Shannon's hand tightly. Her friends eyes sparkled, the silent knowledge shining through her glasses. They walked round a few streets, before reaching the edge of the hill, with the whole of Stoneybridge stretched out below them. "Hang on..." Maddy said, thoughts starting to flood her mind. Memories of the full moon, of running to school... Shan bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. The pace increased as Maddy started to speed walk, almost dragging her friends along. Maddy stopped outside one large countryside house, which fitted right in with the rural village theme. The garden was slightly unkempt, but there were bulb flowers sprouting in random beds, squeezing out between the grass. Maddy had an overwhelming emotion running through her. Tears of happiness swelled in her chocolate eyes. She was home. Shan and Tom had lead her here; was this where Rhydian lived? Maddy was so glad to see her home again, and it looked so familiar, and as amazing as it would be to have her best friend living there, it would mean she, well, couldn't. And then they would have lost the den, and everything. "He doesn't live here, does he?" She asked tentatively, glancing at her friends. Shan shook her head. "Oh, no" she replied, and Maddy's chest seemed to relax slightly. "It's even better!" Shannon knew that Rhydian living in the Smiths old place would be good, but not that great for her. She knew that the current situation, however, was much better. Tom took a few steps further up the street, and Maddy's eyes widened. "He lives here?" She went to stand next to Tom. She had seen this house a few times, but it had changed. It was so perfect. Roses twined up the walls, bright flowers sang in the perfect flower beds. Rhydian was, or, as Maddy thought about it, would've been, a next door neighbour. But she didn't live there anymore, surely. So.. "What's so good about it?" She tilted her head to one side, eyebrows creased in confusion. "Because your house hasn't been sold. We kept it safe. We have the keys." Shannon almost squealed. Maddy hadn't seemed to get it, and Shannon was so desperate to see happiness on her face. "The house is yours again Mads!" Maddy was speechless. Thoughts swirled around her excited head. Rhydian was her next door neighbour. They lived next to each other. Her friends had waited for her. She could live the old life again! Shan started walking to the path. "Rhydian's bedroom is round the back. That's why he hasn't come running out in slow motion." She explained, adding a little joke at the end. Maddy rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?" Shan stopped, and turned her back to the blue door. "He can't see you, remember?" Maddy nodded slowly. "Don't you think he needs to know you're here?" Maddy's heart started to flutter quickly. Suddenly she felt sick. Shannon knocked on the door. 


	11. Chapter 11

Maddy hurried up the neat path and stood beside her friend. Jana and Tom were close behind. Jana placed her hand on Maddys sensitive nose. She breathed in, and could swear she could make ot the faint scent of Rhydian. Her heart beat quicker.

Through the blank windows, Maddy could make out the faint silhouette of a table and chairs. They were a faint mark in the darkness, the outline fighting to show against the night. On the other side of the door, which had a little metal **nailed to it, she could see another inked out room, filled with two patterned sofas. Both were empty. **

**She must have looked confused, because Shan said: **

**Maddy nodded, her cracked lips forming an as she turned back to the door. The golden numbering glinted, illuminated by the moonlight. **

**It appeared that Rhydian had also only just remembered this fact, as the group could hear a distant and repetitive thud as he descended the stairs. There was a faint grumbling. Maddy smiled. Same old Rhydian. **

**There was a click as the porch door opened, and the musky scent grew. There was more resonant clicking as he fumbled with the lock. The door flew open. **

**Rhydian had his mouth open, ready to explain that his foster parents were out, when his dim eyes fell on Shannon and Tom. His turquoise eyes started to widen as he saw Jana. A faint grin, accompanied by an expression of shock took over his face as the pieces started to fall into place. As his eyes locked with maddyt let him be angry with her. **

**His voice cracked slightly as he gasped **


	12. Chapter 12

Maddy nodded slightly, joyful tears coming to her eyes. Rhydian's eyes also seemed to glaze over. He took a small step forward, and stopped, his breath tickling Maddy's forehead. He had grown. They stood barely centimetres apart, staring awkwardly at each other. Maddy's arms hung limp at her sides as she stared at him. He was here. He was standing right in front of her. Maddy wasn't sure how they would meet, a hug perhaps, a story telling session over a cup of hot chocolate, but all of that left her. She didn't know what to do. Shannon, Tom and Jana stood quietly and began to walk away, but Maddy and Rhydian didn't notice. They stood for a few more minutes before Rhydian began to speak. "You're back?" His voice was barely a whisper, a mix of disbelief and some uncontainable happiness. A single quiet laugh escaped Maddy's lips, and Rhydian smiled. He smiled properly for the first time in two years, he let himself relax as emotions took over. His shaking fingers brushed a strand of hair from her face, and pulled her into a hug. The warmth from his fingers still lingered on her skin. They both clung tight, never wanting to let go again. The tears were flowing freely now, and Maddy nuzzled her face into Rhydian's broad, comforting shoulder. They embraced for a few minutes. Maddy's tears soon disappeared, but her eyes remained shining, partly from the tears, and partly from the happiness and love that seeped through her system. They released each other, and Rhydian took a step back to look at her. He smiled, and Maddy grinned back. "You really came back for another date?" He joked, and Maddy laughed, her heart beating fast, wolf side running freely. The reference took her back to the hardest day of her life. And the tears came back. "I meant what I said, that day." Maddy spoke softly, and gazed up at him. "I know" Rhydian replied as he leaned in, and placed his lips against hers. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chairs scraped reverberantly across the tiled floor as laughter bubbled out of the pack's mouth in a giggling gushing waterfall. The joyous group sat down in the comfy, cracked leather chairs they had always sat in. Bernie's looked comfortably familiar; Bernie's shuffled around, cleaning table tops, the chairs and tables, and the accessories which were scattered around, may as well as been glued to the spot; nothing had changed, and Maddy liked it like that. It let her forget that she had ever left. It was the next day, and the pack had decided to go to Bernie's before school started tomorrow. Tom, Shan and Jana sat on one side, with Maddy and Rhydian on the other. They all ordered milkshakes, and whilst they waited, Jana spurted out the story, all the events of the pack during the two years they had been apart. Maddy didn't like telling stories, and she had told Rhydian all she wanted to, so she took the chance to digest the view through the window. The last few autumn leaves rattled across the cobbled square, a whole choir of yellow, red and orange rustling in the winter gale. The sky was grey, the sun setting. It was four o'clock, and Maddy had spent most of her day redoing her house and room with the help of her friends. The clouds were the thick, dark ones which clogged up the sky; it looked like the November snow would arrive. Winter was sprinting in fast. The trees were bare, the frost becoming more prominent, and the flowers in the Vaughan's garden were the last survivors of the winter flowers Mrs Vaughan had planted. "And that's when we came back, wasn't it Maddy?" Maddy turned her head back to the group to see four pairs of eyes staring intently at her. "Yeah" she nodded in agreement. "I just couldn't cope anymore, without you guys." Her voice became filled with emotion. She had the sudden swelling feeling to cry, but she smiled shakily. Rhydian reached over, and squeezed her shaking hand, smiling reassuringly, and Maddy felt strangely comforted; perhaps she just couldn't feel the depression over the thudding of her heart. "We didn't think much about it." Jana covered. "We just, well, ran." Her deep eyes looked back at Maddy, and Maddy nodded; she would speak again. "And I'm glad I came back when I did." And she was; any longer, and she would've been swallowed and drowned in her sadness. After that outburst, she knew there was no chance of healing the deep wound without returning. And now she was back, she could feel that all that was left was a scar. "Not half as glad as I am." Rhydian smiled at his joke, which only the two of them could understand. Maddy rolled her eyes, but squeezed his hand covertly. Rhydian's smile grew. Shannon, Tom and Jana looked on, grinning at the difference they could see in their friends, knowing not to ask about the line, and instead decided to carry on the conversation. Tom and Shannon had barely spoken, and they thought it time to tell their story. But before that, Tom couldn't hold back the obligatory joke: "So, now you've been to Bernie's TWICE, Jana!" The red headed wolfblood also rolled her eyes, and the group laughed again. "Hey, maybe you can get awards for recommending to friends!" Shannon teased, and the giggling increased. "Nah." Said Bernie, overhearing the conversation. The group looked at each other and laughed again. Maddy was sure she laughed more in those few minutes than she had in two years. "I've missed this." Said Maddy, looking around at her friends. They all nodded. "Well, if you're wondering." Tom spoke in his jokey, matter of fact voice as he drew the conversation back on course. "I didn't really miss you." He bit his lip, fighting back a grin. "Tom!" Shannon pushed him. "Ok! Ok!" He threw his arms up in surrender. "I did. It was boring without you." His eye flicked back to serious mode before they glittered again. "Now, get this she-wolf off me!" He joked, and Shan shook her head in disbelief, laughing. At that moment, the bell rung in a little sing song tone, and they all stopped and turned towards the door. "Maddy?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Maddy couldns shoulder so that she could successfully peer round the diner-like red chairs. She glanced up to see a flicker of a contented grin appear on his face, before it disappeared again, as quick as a spark leaping out of a fire. The Three Ks stood in front of them, their plastered figures in a line, each with a hand hooked on their cocked hip, the other holding brightly coloured handbags. Katrina had one well plucked eyebrow raised, perhaps at Maddyt want to flatter herself by thinking it was jealousy she saw in Katrinat help but placing them in a toy shop, amongst the Barbies. She grinned at the thought.

The shock faded from Karas arms reached out slightly, as if going in for a hug, before falling back to her sides. Maddy felt an overwhelming relief; Rhydian was sitting between her and the school fashionistas. **Kara swayed, in the jive Maddy was very familiar with, as she drew up a seat next to the table. Katrina and Kay, a pressured smile on their faces, followed, and they all sat around the cramped table. Maddy slumped down in her seat as it became clear that they were staying. Rhydian glanced down at her, and raised his eyebrows mockingly. **

**t you be welcoming your friends more gladly?s cheeks warmed as she glared at him, tilting her head to the side in disgust. She couldn**Oh, and Jana too! How nice to see you!Dirt R Us convention kean hearing overheard her, and Jana, Rhydian and MaddySorry, guys, but we** She interrupted, and Kara pouted in disappointment. **

**The pack all nodded in agreement, Tom shaking his head violently up and down in a mocking fashion, mouth in a almost pitying pout. Maddy made it her mission to escape the room as soon as possible, and she dashed outside. Once she was out, she leaned on her knees, panting heavily, chest loosening as the wolf relaxed again. **

**A hand rested gently on her shoulder. She looked up, and into the concerned eyes of Rhydian. "You ok?" He looked down at her, biting his lip. She straightened up again as the others exited Bernie's. **

**She nodded. "Yeah, just needed to get out." She smiled at Shannon. "Thanks for that" Shan smiled back. "Your welcome. Just saw that you guys needed to escape." She replied, approaching them. "Yeah, what would do without our geek, eh?" Tom slung his arm over Shannon's shoulder. "Hey!" She shoved him again. **

**Maddy smiled, but it came out small and timid. Events kept repeating and, even though they were things she loved, they made her think all they could do was relive old times, and couldn't be new anymore. She shook the thought off. It was just an on running joke, she decided. **

**Tom gasped dramatically, and began running off down the street, as if Shan had scared him. **

**They all laughed as they glanced at each other, and the rest of them sped off after him. There was a thunder of footsteps and a babble of laughter as the pack played tag back to Maddy's house.**


	15. Chapter 15

Feet pounding on the dirt. Nearly slipping on the damp leaves. The smell of the forest in her nose, her mind. A smile painted beautifully on her face. One hand flying out as she ran, the other clutching Rhydian's. The weekend had flown by, and it was time for Maddy to go back to school. The smile on her face was wild; natural. The feeling of running again, exactly like it used to be, was pounding through her soul, her wolf, as fast as the blood was pumping through her veins. Her breath created clouds in the air in front of her as they went faster and faster, for longer and longer. Her muscles were starting to ache, but she ignored it. As long as she was running, she wouldn't have to worry about anything. Nothing could stop her. She had to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Rhydian twisted his head towards her, and smiled at her as they sped along, a blur of colour in the greyscale forest. His eyes blazed. Maddy's smile grew in response; she was already grinning, so all she could do was make it expand. And, because it was Rhydian affectionately grinning at her, it wasn't hard to smile. Rhydian's legs were longer than hers, and she could see him pulling ahead slightly. But, just as he stepped ahead, he slowed again, holding himself back so that he could run along side her. It was too silent. This was such a happy moment, and she wanted to make it better. "You ok?" She gasped, just as they jumped simultaneously over a fallen log, carpeted in moss. He nodded. "Shouldn't I be the one asking YOU that?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. Maddy frowned. "What do you mean?" They started to slow, and it was only as the trees started to thin, and the village crept close, that Maddy remembered what they were doing. Rhydian nodded ahead. She could see the school, and the stream of laughing, jostling children filing through the gates, and her stomach flipped. Anxiety took over; what if they hated her? What if Dr Whitewood had done her job after all? Her face fell as fast as water over a cliff as her lips formed an "o". She stood still, and had to stop herself from taking a step back. "Hey" Rhydian squeezed her hand and turned to face her. "It'll be ok." His eyes, a bright blue, and the care in his face made Maddy fall in love all over again, and she almost believed him. His face was so easy to trust. She bit her lip. "And if its not, I'll be there." He added. Maddy raised her eyebrows. "As well as Shan and Tom." He hastened to add, a slight colour invading his cheeks. Maddy grinned, and laughed quietly. It was so cute how protective he was being. The smile returned to his face as he heard that laugh. "Promise?" She asked, taking a step closer. Standing on her tip toes, she stared up at him, head tilted to the side, waiting for an answer. Both knew that the question she was asking had nothing to do with being there at school. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Promise." He confirmed, mouth near to her ear. «I'll always love you» his eyes finished his sentence, answering the buried question. Maddy beamed, the smile spreading from her mouth to her deep brown eyes. She threw her arms around him. He held her tightly. "Can we freeze time like this?" She whispered. He sighed, smiling against her soft hair. "Does school have to happen today?" He agreed, and she looked up at him. Both smiled. 


	16. Chapter 16

Shan and Tom met them at the gate, and, amongst the small flow of teenagers filing onto the playground, Maddy and Rhydian could walk hand in hand towards them without her being recognised. As she walked towards them, Maddy looked round, and realised that two years had passed. Two new year groups had joined, two had left, and as she studied each face, she found it unsettling that she recognised nearly none of her schoolmates. "Hey!" Shan exclaimed, throwing her arms out and hugging Maddy as they approached. Maddy managed to put on a small smile, and she let go of Rhydian's hand to hug her best friend. As soon as they let go, she took hold of it again. The smile also flew away quickly. Rhydian noticed this, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Her brown eyes glanced at him, and he gave a slight nod. Her lip curled slightly, and she turned back to her friends. As the flow of children grew, she found it hard to bury the nerves scurrying within her. "You ready?" Tom asked as they trundled towards the main school. Maddy paused, considering what to say, then decided to tell the truth. "No." Tom smiled, his teeth white against his dark skin, and slung his arm over her shoulder. Rhydian's face flashed with jealousy as Tom replied, "Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. What's their to be scared of? I mean, I know Liam is on a murder spree, but-" Shannon shoved him. "Leave her alone, you!" Tom held his hands up in surrender. "Oh come on, you know I only did it to wind up Rhydian!" He fired back at her, a laugh interrupting his speech. Maddy glanced at Rhydian, and saw the glare deepen. "Yeah, and it worked." Rhydian mumbled, desperately trying to loosen his glare. "Aww, leave him alone you too!" Maddy cooed, looping her arm around Rhydian's waist, and leant her head on her shoulder. She realised how much he had grown. Rhydian's face became a mix of content and embarrassment. Eventually he settled on pulling a childish face at Tom; he raised his eyebrows in a "told you so" tone, and hooked his arm around Maddy's waist also, and pulled her tight to him. Maddy felt her heart warm. She mirrored expression. "Children, please!" Shannon taunted in a condescending manner. Tom quickly wiped the grin off his face. Shannon shook her head, laughing. "Right, well we better get going to class." They all nodded, and Tom and Shannon lead the way into school. Maddy and Rhydian followed behind. Maddy was most comfortable when she was cuddled next to Rhydian, and as she felt his arms firmly around her, she knew he would hold her up, just as walls remained standing when one leant on them. The morning was cold, but his heat warmed her up. But she still shivered. "Is it really that bad?" Rhydian asked. Maddy nodded. Her northern accent was thick as she replied, whispering gently as they entered the yard. "I just wanna know what's gonna happen. Ever since Dr Whitewood discovered Mam, Dad and me, and after the whole thing with Liam, I can't bring myself to trust anyone anymore." Now that she was surrounded by the school, she tried to press closer to Rhydian. He smiled at the amount of affection, and hugged her, providing even more protection. She felt the nerves calm slightly as she felt his strong arms around her. She breathed in his warm scent. Her nerves settled again as his embrace made her feel more secure. "Thanks." She smiled as she pulled away. Rhydian's forehead creased. "But I didn't say anything." His shoulders lifted as he performed the gestures he normally did when he was confused. "I didn't comfort you or anything." Maddy smiled at hiw seriously he was taking it. She reached up and kissed his cheek. The bell rang as she whispered in his ear. "You didn't have to. I needed you to be there, I needed you to hold me more and more, and you realised. And you did something about it." Rhydian's cheeks flushed, and his mouth opened and shut as he thought about what to say. In the end, he settled on hugging her again. Maddy didn't want to pull away, but she did, and together they headed towards the classrooms. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jana, Shannon and Tom were all hovering outside the form room, waiting patiently as Maddy and Rhydian strolled towards them. Maddy's breathing was still uneven; her legs shook as she smiled at her friends. She released her hold on Rhydian and wiped her clammy hands on the hem of her brand new, crisp school shirt. "I hope you weren't waiting long?" she asked when she was close enough to them. The bell had gone a few minutes ago, and the rest of the school had trickled into the few classrooms. Peering behind her friends, Maddy could see the collection of bored teenagers slumped at their desks. There were so many people. She ducked quickly back behind her friends, the butterflies returning to her stomach. Shan and Jana shook their heads firmly, but Tom nodded, and tutted disapprovingly. "It was only five minutes of being pushed and stared at don't worry" sarcasm tinged his voice, but his face remained straight, for once. "And-" Shannon turned, a blur, to face him. "Tom." His face returned to his cheeky smile. "yeah?" "Stop. It." Tom tilted his head to the side, and pulled a puppy dog face. He blinked; once, twice. Maddy, Rhydian and Jana's eyes made eye contact, their eyes glinting with laughter, not the irresistible call of the wolf, as the mini argument continued quietly in front of them. "Don't pull that face with me, Tom!" she whispered harshly, hazel eyes narrowing slightly. As much as she tried to rein it in, a smile crept to the corner of her mouth, betraying her slightly. Tom straightened again, rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat. "Fine, whatever." He sniffed loudly, and they all rolled their eyes at him. "I'm not hurt." He mumbled, his portrayal fooling no one. Shannon rolled her eyes again, shaking her head as she shared a glance with Maddy. She saw Mr Jeffries tackling a pile of files as he stumbled down the corridor, and she knew she needed to gather her nerves and get a move on. Maddy's smile grew as an idea struck her mind. "Look at you two," she snuck a sly glance at Rhydian before continuing. "Arguing like an old married couple!" And with that she confidently set her feet into the classroom. She looked behind her, smiling with a small pride, to see rhydian laughing and shaking his head as he followed. Behind him, Jeffries was clumsily entering the room in a fashion which suggested he was trying to balance a thin wooden beam instead of holding some work. Shannon and Tom slid either side of him, parting like the red sea, and stared at each other, speechless. Tom's lip was curled slightly in disgust. Maddy watched them for a while. When her face started to ache from smiling, she decided that they had, indeed, frozen. She scampered over to them, leaving rhydian frowning at their desk. "Guys!" she called and their heads snapped round to her simultaneously. Maddy paused; slightly startled at their unison. There was another pause, whilst Maddy waited for them to filter back to their seats like normal people. They remained glued to the spot. She spread her arms out and raised her eyebrows. "I was JOKING" she prodded at the same time. They both seemed to click and jump into action. "Oh right," Shan smoothed her perfectly smooth clothes down. She smiled shakily. "Yeah, of course." She laughed nervously. "Yeah." Tom sighed, and the three headed back to their seats. There was a loud slam as the teacher let the abundance of paper fall to the desk. He looked up, and studied the class. He looked down at the register, paused, and looked up again. Maddy gulped slightly and felt the butterflies stir as she felt his eyes bore into her. At this moment she wished she couldn't hear the sigh that escaped his lips. She felt the whole class fall silent as they recognised her. One question conquered her mind. And it gnawed at her sanity as she held her breath, waiting for everything to fall down hill again. What was he gonna say? 


	18. Chapter 18

Mr Jeffries' face melted from confusion to neutral, and Maddy felt her heart slow slightly. But only slightly. Her keen ears tuned in on the draw of breath he sucked in before he spoke.

"Ah, Maddy!" his voice brought a strange moment of déjà vu as her mind was cast back to after her first transformation. Maddy shrunk away from the class of eyes that stared at her like she had two heads. A few people had noticed that she had returned, but their mouths had remained shut. But now, everyone was staring, their eyebrows asking the questions which appeared in their heads. Maddy's heart beat even faster, filling her ears with the steady thud of its drum. She stared fixedly at him, and couldn't help but notice the grey that had invaded his face. His eyes were tired, and Maddy was reminded again how much people change.

"Hope your family is ok now?" He ignored the collection of startled faces, which Maddy was thankful.

Nodding slowly, Maddy cleared her throat.

"Yes." Her voice snagged in her throat, the words barely reaching the surface. She swallowed and tried again. "Yes, thank you, Sir." The words were calmer this time, and slipped around the silent room. Maddy glanced at Rhydian, and found the courage to smile slightly. The room slowly filled with chatter; at first once voice mumbled, and gradually others joined in. Maddy sighed as it became clear that everyone had lost interest in her. Once you couldn't pick out one snippet of gossip to another, Maddy dared speak again.

"Who said that?" She whispered, slightly awed, as she looked round at her circle of friends. Rhydian opened his mouth to speak, but Shannon's voice was the one which rung out.

"We all did it." Shannon's smile was proud, but not arrogant. She was just glad that they're initiative had saved their friend. "We discussed some options and this seemed the best."

"It was the only one which would avoid questions if you came back." Rhydian whispered, face slightly down as he thought back to when all he could do was hope. He looked up for a split second. Maddy had a moment of revelation. If they had said something different, it may have been weird if she had returned. Even from the beginning, her friends had planned for her return. Maddy felt her heart warm slightly.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, not only referring to the excuse.

Maddy thought she would adjust to human life again quickly; she was already fine with sleeping in a bed again. Surprisingly, she soon felt the longing to be running outside again. During her lessons, she would start staring out the window longingly. Her concentration during school had always had problems remaining focused, but now she could barely keep it in check.

It was English, the lesson before lunch, and Maddy was slumped in her seat. The teacher was babbling on about literature during the renaissance. Shannon was watching intently, Rhydian and Tom were also slumped, doodling on scraps of paper. Jana was leaning on her hand, and was listening to small snippets. The words crawled around the sleeping classroom like slime, and as much as Maddy tried, she couldn't tune in.

The sun was streaming through the clouds, which were thin and weak against the grey sky. Through the window, she could see the moor and the forest; the brown and grey collection of branches advancing on the school fence. Although she was slumped in her seat, her mind was elsewhere, running through the forest. She was leaping over logs, chasing Rhydian, tumbling over and over down hills. She was even accompanied with some memories of the wild.

"Maddy!" Ms Fitzgerald cut through the groggy silence. Straightening up, Maddy looked fixedly at her teacher's feet as she felt her cheeks warm. "Sorry Miss" she mumbled. Ms Fitzgerald nodded, acknowledging the apology, and continued. She held a book open in one hand, and beckoned with it as she instructed the class. "I want you to get into groups, and discuss how literature during the Renaissance affects what we read today." There was a bumble of groans and rolled eyes.

Maddy watched as Shannon and Tom turned their chairs back to face them, and saw Shannon get carried away with the words that streamed out of her beaming mouth.

Her eyes travelled back to the forest, and she imagined running through it again, following the bends of the stumbling paths, dodging the rocks and trunks. It was once she started skipping parts of the forest that she realised she was doing Eolas again. She tried to snap out of it, but couldn't tear her mind away from the sights. The rope swing, the ray of dandelions at the bottom of her garden. Her mind was at eye height, and she could almost feel the wind and chills, as if she was actually running. She sensed something odd, and followed it. There was a small rustle, a slight twinge in her ears. It grew louder, and she rounded the corner. She could almost see the shadow…

Rhydian gently shook her shoulder, his eyebrows knotted with concern. Startled, she gazed around to see all her friends staring at her. She smiled timidly and awkwardly. "Sorry" she said.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked, head ducked, just like after the argument she had had with Rhydian all those years ago.

"You don't seem with it." Rhydian added, eyes studying her. She shoved him away lightly. "hmmmm, I," she glanced at the clock, to see the hand ticking towards the bell. Their gazes remained locked on her, concern echoing in all their faces.

"I was exploring the moors…" she admitted, but her voice was uncertain, not guilty. Shannon and Tom looked at each other, frowning in confusion.

Jana's eyebrows rose, and she leaned forward. "You were doing EOLAS?" she whispered cuttingly. She paused, and looked round the room. "In HERE?"

"I didn't mean to!" Maddy spat back, becoming defensive. Rhydian put his hand softly on her shoulder, and pulled her back. Jana opened her mouth to retort, to say how was that possible, but Maddy continued.

"Sorry, I-" she bit her lip, and looked up at the classroom. The teacher was about to tell them to pack up, and the clock was even closer to reaching lunch time. The room was too quiet, and they were too close to spying minds. "I'll explain at lunch." She explained.

They nodded, and relaxed.

"Cafeteria?" Tom asked.

Maddy and Rhydian looked each other. She grinned.

"Cafeteria." They nodded.


	19. Authors Note!

A/N: sorry that chapter 18 was all messed up. For some reason it wouldn't submit properly, and missed out half of it. I left it as I had only just uploaded it and figured it would sort itself out. Obviously it didn't. If it doesn't work again, ill just leave it and start work on the next chapter, which I plan to do soon anyway. The chapter is on Wattpad under the name I'm on my way, and my name is Inkthewateroflife:) so check it out there:) I think... 


	20. Chapter 19

At that moment, the teacher called the class to silence, and her voice droned on, talking about what they had learnt and how she expected better from the top class.

"Your exams are coming closer" she lectured, eyes studying each tired face. "You need to be prepared."

Maddy desperately tried to remain somewhat concentrated in those last few minutes. She focused hard on the teacher, a spot on the wall; anything that didn't allow her to re-enter the outside.

Finally the bell rang, and Maddy was pleased that they had organised a meeting place; there was a large rush as all the students exited the classroom. Maddy hung onto Rhydian's hand, but soon enough she was lost in the sea of chaotic bodies. She searched for her friends, her heart thumping as she was squashed by the increasing people who filled the corridor. Fresh air entered her system, and she told herself to breathe. She had to trust her friends that they would be in the canteen.

Meandering as she found her way to the cafeteria, Maddy studied the changed surroundings that enveloped her. Now she knew what Jana had gone through, and Rhydian. Transferring from the wild to the human world was hard; the wolf had gotten a chance to grow, and you had to learn to tame it again.

As she was thinking this, Rhydian turned round the corner, sketchbook hooked lazily under his arm. When he saw her he smiled, his eyes glistening as the slight concern faded away. He sprinted up to her and placed a supporting arm around her.

"Found you." He whispered in her ear. She glanced up at him, and saw that he was serious.

"Good job, too." Maddy commented as she snuggled up to him, her chest rising and falling as she settled. He led her to the canteen, and although she knew the way, Maddy liked how she could depend on someone, for a while at least.

"I knew you would survive." He whispered back. Maddy's throat clenched slightly as she witnessed the yelling room of unfamiliar faces. A hint of annoyance at herself rose in her chest, and paused, turning to look back up at him.

"We're talking about it like it's some impossible task." She shook her head in disappointment. She felt the resentment towards her weakness, and felt it cloud her mind. "But it's not. It should be easy. It IS easy, I'm stupid."

Rhydian was now holding her hand, and squeezed it slightly as they spotted the others in a quiet corner of the room. "No, you're not." Maddy looked at him again, frowning, and opened her mouth to argue. He shook it off, as if to say "Trust me". A small smile poked at his lips as he plonked himself down on the plastic chair. He patted the one next to him, and Maddy shyly obliged.

"You've got me back." He continued as he pulled her close. Maddy thought she could detect the tint of his laugh in his words. "There's got to be a catch. All good things have." he teased, and she playfully pushed him.

"So." Shannon spoke, thus ending their conversation. She clutched her hands in front of her, in what Maddy thought was a formal fashion, but then her friend smiled comfortingly at her.

"Explain."

Her friends all turned to look at her, but Maddy managed to fight the common feeling of anxiety. They were her friends, after all. They wouldn't hurt her.

Maddy pondered for a few seconds, wondering how to word what was quite an uneventful tale. Finally she just decided to tell it how it was, and hope it would make sense.

"I was just looking out of the window, at the forest. Ever since I came back from the wild-" she could sense the slight feeling of dread as she mentioned her past. "Ever since then, I've felt this overwhelming need for the outside. And I couldn't concentrate. So I just…kept looking. I started thinking about running through the moors again, thinking of the fun we've had there before. And suddenly, I was just... Skipping places. I'd be one place, and suddenly I would appear miles away. And, not just that, but it felt like I was actually running." Maddy's thoughts were confirmed as she saw the confusion written on her friend's faces, especially Jana's. She wasn't the only one startled by this new type of "Eolas". "I noticed what I was doing, but I hadn't started it on purpose. And I couldn't break away.

Anyway. I was just running along, and I heard something. Or saw something. I can't remember, it may have been both, but still, it was a someone. And I was intrigued, even if I could, I wasn't gonna stop. I followed it, and I saw a silhouette. I couldn't make out who it was. And then, you guys woke me up." A look of guilt crossed their faces, and maddy rushed to continue.

"But, I don't think I would have been able to see them, even if you hadn't. I'm glad you did." Her friends looked slightly comforted by her assurance. The confusion still settled between the group, however, and they all sat still for a while, each troubled by their own thoughts.

There was a cough, and they all turned, startled, to see Jimi and his gang towering over them. Maddy felt her fear squirm as she spied the arrogant smirk that had settled on his face.

"What do you want, Jimi?" Tom asked harshly. Jimi's smile grew, and his gaze landed on Maddy. She froze.

"So, family problems, was it?" he taunted. Maddy nodded, but only slightly, and Jimi didn't see. She just stared at him as his face fell, and anger took over.

"Well?"

"It's none of your business." Growled Rhydian, his temper rising with the volume of his voice. A few heads turned as the drama unfolded. If there was one good thing about the wild, thought Maddy, it was not having to cope with this.

"Jimi, stop." Jana ordered, noticing the state of her friends. He rolled his eyes in disgust, and returned to the matter at hand.

"She can answer for HERSELF." Jimi cut back, features painted with an ugly ferocity. Maddy took Rhydian's hand, trying to calm him down. She could feel the emotions rising, the wolf surfacing. She did not need this.

To her dismay, her attempts failed. With a panic, she noticed the black veins crawling slyly up Rhydian's neck as he sprang into action. He bared his teeth. He growled, but only quietly. Jimi should have been used to it by now, but still the fear haunted his face as he was thrown to the ground. But Rhydian didn't stop there, he couldn't; his instincts took over. He had to protect Maddy. His hands were curled into grotesque claws, and he ferociously attacked Jimi.

"Rhydian, STOP!" Maddy howled, sobs accompanying her concern as she watched helplessly.

"Please." She whimpered.

Something got through to Rhydian, and he slowed, his breathing rapid as he grabbed Jimi's collar. Anger was still winning on his face, and Maddy couldn't cope. With one last sob, she flung her eyes across the room to see a bunch of stunned eyes, judging her, killing her confidence.

"Maddy!" Shannon's call followed her like a shadow as she rushed through the crowd. Her feet hit the floor hard, and she continued to run through the corridors. The sounds and sights of the chaos haunted her mind, and as she continued to sprint, she could only think that she was running away from her past.


	21. Chapter 20

She couldn't go to the Dark room. That was the first place they'd look. Plus, she needed to be outside again. It was odd how, suddenly, the cool fresh air could calm her down.

All these thoughts and more rushed through Maddy's mind as she sped away from the threatening body of the school, slipped though the fence, and emerged in the company of trees.

The ground was soft under her feet, and she liked the feel of her legs as they pounded against the ground; the slight brush of leaves and twigs on her tear ridden face as she breezed past.

Slowing to a trot, Maddy studied her surroundings before settling on a fallen branch. Short, shaky breaths escaped her lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks, flushed from the escape. Staring at her swinging feet, she could see the heave of her chest as it rose up and down. She willed it to stop.

Maddy reviewed the past few events, and she hated herself for the state she was in. She could feel the knot of worry in her chest grow; her face scrunched up as the tears returned.

She let them fall this time, as strangled sobs fell from her mouth. She kept shaking her head, which was aching from her confusion. "Maddy?!" She looked up to see Rhydian's tall figure breaking through the trees as her approached. The tears blurred her vision, but her arms tingled as her pulled her into a tight embrace. The next stage of breaking down arrived as he rubbed calming circles on her back: her breathing was rapid, no matter how hard she tried, and she started choking and coughing as he wiped the tears gently from her thoughts. "I'm so sorry." He whispered once she had tamed her heart more. He felt her nod against his chest. He didn't make excuses; he just kept stroking her hair until they broke away. "So, how WAS the wild?" He attempted to strike a different conversation. She raised her eyebrows at the sudden question slightly, and Rhydian shrugged and grinned. "I realised that I hadn't actually asked." He explained. "I don't know, hard? I guess it was. And lonely. Different, as well. Larger pack, and I wasn't really in charge. Not that I had the strength to be, anyway. And tiring. So tiring. I would always wake up aching, for no reason. I always slept fine…"

She drifted away from her rambling, and he watched as her eyes settled on their surroundings. He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, drawing her back to him. "Well, whatever happened, you've changed." "How?" She frowned. "You always were so self assured, you'd always know what to do. You could say bossy-"

"Hey!" "Okay, okay, but you know. And now you seem to be relying on us a lot. Quiet. Not like the old Maddy at all."

She bit her lip as she pondered his words. "Perhaps it was because I was the one being bossed about." She paused, and thought for a few more seconds. "I lost the will to live, in those two years, Rhydian. That's probably what gave me that bite. I guess I'm still trying to get it back."

Rhydian couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just squeezed her hand as the rustles of the forest filled the silence. "Then again, you've also become much more romantic. Which is a good thing." A slow smile spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"That's good to know!" "Thought I'd reassure you of your brilliance" a spurt of laughter drifted through the trees as they shared their mild joke.


End file.
